Assassin (MHX)
Summary Assassin is an Assassin-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, first appearing in the Saber Wars event. Assassin's True Name is Mysterious Heroine X, also known as Heroine X and just X''', an unknown heroine who tasked herself in eliminating Saber-class heroines during Back Alley Satsuki - Chapter Heroine Sanctuary. Bearing the code name "A-X", X was a stranger who came from the "mysterious dimension" called the "Servant Universe". Seeking to accomplish her "true, dearest wish" to "defeat all Sabers", she brandished Secretcalibur and left her home town, leaving behind an "expression full of bitterness." X has revealed to none that her true identity is actually '''Artoria Pendragon. While she believes that her "perfect disguise" has tricked everyone, it is asked that others keep the fact quiet to keep from spoiling it and also for the sake of X's own honor. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. High 6-C with Secretcalibur Name: Assassin, Mysterious Heroine X (Usually abbreviated as MHX or just X), Alternate Artoria Pendragon/Saber Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: 24 but 14 physically when compared to her mainstream counterpart Classification: Assassin-Class Servant, Alternate version of Artoria Pendragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Servant Physiology, Expert Swordswoman, Precognition (When fighting a Saber, her Instinct rises to match that of her normal counterpart), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Can call in covering fire, Stealth Mastery, Damage Boost (Has an affinity for dealing more damage with foes who would fit under the class of Saber), Energy Projection with Secretcalibur, Can fly to other universes with her spaceship, Animal Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery and Flight (MHX can fly using flying bike and can ride with extreme precision), Fire Manipulation (Capable of emitting flames), Transformation (Can transform into MHZ if she wants), Resurrection (Any servants originate from Servant Universe doesn't permanently die, and instead they respawn in different parts of the universe after an extended period of time), Durability Negation (After MHX's training with MHXA, her swords aren't just EX, it became XEX, an EX Noble Phantasm beyond EX Noble Phantasm, which gave her ability to cut through everything as long as they're made out of matter, cutting even temple body of Astaret Origin which dwarfs countless stars and possibly at the size of galaxy), Resistance to Extreme Cold (Capable of resisting the cold of Anastasia's blue gas giant, which is so cold that even sound and fragrance is frozen), Gravity Manipulation (Capable of somehow surviving near the core of the gas giant, close to the point that it almost can turn spaceships to dust) and Fire Manipulation (MHX can resist MHXA's flames) Attack Potency: Island level (Is comparable to Saber under Shirou. Over the course of the Saber Wars event, she casually cut down Gilles and has fought against the likes of Artoria Lily, Blackbeard, EMIYA, Nero, Tamamo, Tesla, Kintoki, and Babbage). Large Island level with Secretcalibur (Uses Excalibur and Excalibur Morgan in tandem with each other at point-blank range) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A+ Rank Agility, the highest rating possible for a Servant). Massively FTL+ Attack Speed with XEX Galactic Meteor Sword (Her sword managed to cut through temple body of Astaret Origin, which is big enough to dwarf countless stars, reaching other side almost instantly) Lifting Strength: Class 25 via power-scaling to Saber Striking Strength: Island Class. Large Island Class with Secretcalibur Durability: Island level Stamina: High (Is not an actual Heroic Spirit, but can keep up with them in combat for long periods of time) Range: Extended melee range with Secretcalibur Standard Equipment: Her Noble Phantasm, Secretcalibur. Her spaceship, Dun Stallion II, which she uses to travel through space and to the timeline where Fate/Grand Order takes place in. Intelligence: Despite her class designation, X is just as proficient in swordplay as her mainstream counterpart, being specially equipped to defeat Sabers with two Excaliburs at once. She is pragmatic enough to call in covering fire to stun her foes and launch sneak attacks "fairly and squarely", massacring her targets without question (especially if they're Saberfaces like Nero). However, she seems to lack common sense and believes that her disguise is utterly flawless despite the fact that virtually everyone knows her true identity. Weaknesses: Completely self-assured and oblivious to the fact that her identity is not actually hidden. The majority of her skills are targeted towards Sabers and other swordsmen, making her less suitable for fighting those who don't wield swords. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Secretcalibur-1.png|Secretcalibur: Sword of Unsigned Victory Secretcalibur-2.png|Post-Ascension (Upgraded) Secretcalibur_FGO.gif|Activation * Secretcalibur: Sword of Unsigned Victory: is the Noble Phantasm of Mysterious Heroine X. Normally wielding just Excalibur in her right hand, X summons Excalibur Morgan into her left hand and causes both to surge with power. She utilizes them as a rocket boost that blasts her towards the opponent. She slashes them repeatedly with both swords and then jumps into the air. As she descends, she shouts Excalibur, slashes with both swords in an overhead swing, and creates an X-shaped beam as she hits the opponent. Class Skills * Presence Concealment: The ability to hide one's presence as a Servant and the class skill of Assassins. It renders them difficult to detect through normal and magical means, making it suitable for spying on others but will reveal them once they start to attack. However, X does not believe herself to be an Assassin and instead sees herself as a Saber. Thus, this skill is currently sealed away due to her personal belief. * Riding: the Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. Due to her EX rank, She cannot ride pretty much anything but displays amazing performance when steering spaceships, to the point that she can make them warp even if they are not installed with a warp function. * Cosmo Reactor: A cosmic reactor allowed only to the multiplying Sabers. It is reacting to various things. Settings, for example. Personal Skills * Back-Up Fire: A skill that reflects X's willingness to call in covering fire from her spaceship, the Dun Stallion II, to catch her foes off guard and stagger them before she moves in for the kill. In a one-on-one fight between fellow swordsmen, there are no unexplored territories nor soulful tactics. * Galactic Meteor Sword: A special skill given to Saber that allows her to deal extra damage to those that fall under the Saber class, a skill that can otherwise be known as a "Saber killer". * Instinct: The power to "feel" the course that leads to the best possible outcome in battle. X has a C+ Rank in this skill, considerably lower than the normal Artoria's. But only when facing a Saber does her instincts rank-up to A, allowing her to senses to match that of the normal Artoria's that borders on precognition and halving the hindrance that visual and auditory obstructions would normally provide. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Assassins Category:Pilots Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Possession Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Stealth Masters Category:Animal Users